bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Tokimeki Experience!
is the opening theme song of the BanG Dream! TV anime by Poppin'Party. It was released on 1st February 2017. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujima Itoshi (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Track Listing #Tokimeki Experience! #1000-kai Urunda Sora #Tokimeki Experience! -Instrumental- #1000-kai Urunda Sora -Instrumental- #BanG Dream! Mini-Drama ~Spending time after school~ Videos PV (Short ver.) = Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Inoru sora ni ko o egaku ryuusei ga ―― Hapinesu to Mirakuru no o nosete “Hajimari” o tsugeteiru Seifuku kigaete Dash! Heya o tobidashita Yuube mita hoshi ga Twinkle! Mabutaku suguru My song! Kuchizusande sotto mekubaseshite Standby! Sorosoro ii kana? (Yes!) Seishun to ongaku! (Believe) Kizuna no monogatari! (dreams) Junjou to jounetsu (come) Minna de (true!) Atsumete! Suteki taiken! (Hajimaru!) Hanate! Hibike! Ashita e hashirinukete Yakusoku no matsu basho wa (Mou sugu!) Kanae! Todoke! Shinjiteta shunkan ni Hapinesu to Mirakuru o nosete Tokimeki Ekusuperiensu! Ashita no Suteeji e! Kaze o kanjite Jumping! Yume o dakishimete! Haato no oku niwa Twinkle! Kimi ga iru kara! My Dream! Sodate nagara motto te o nabashite High touch! Kiseki mitai dane! (Yes!) Ano koro no jibun ni (You) Oshiete agetai no (can) Yume miteta ongaku (do) Mou sugu (it!) Honto no kiseki taiken! (Hajikeru!) Utae! Sakebe! Taiyou o yobisamashite Yakusoku shiteta basho e (Ima sugu!) Tsunage! Tsukame! Owaranai yume o mite Takarakani sukoyakani utaou Tokimeki Ekusuperiensu! Kirameku Suteeji e! (Yes!) Seishun to ongaku! (Believe) Kizuna no monogatari! (dreams) Junjou to jounetsu (come) Minna de (true!) Atsumete! Suteki taiken! (Hajimaru!) Moshimo kimi ga fuan ni furueta nara Tomoni miagete miyou (Miyou yo!) Inoru sora ni ko o egaku ryuusei ga ―― (Kizuiteru) Kanjiteru (Itsumo) Dream… Susume! Popipa! Ahita e hashiri nukete Yakusoku no matsu basho wa (Mou sugu!) Narase! Kizame! Shinjiteta shunkan ni Hapinesu to Mirakuru o nosete Tokimeki Ekusuperiensu! Ashita no Suteeji e! |-| Kanji= 祈る空に　弧を描く流星が―― ハピネスとミラクルをのせて “はじまり”を告げている 制服きがえて Dash！　部屋を飛びだした ゆうべ見た星が Twinkle！　まぶたくすぐる My song！　口ずさんで　そっと目配せして Standby！　そろそろいいかな？ (Yes！)青春と音楽！ (Believe)キズナのモノガタリ！ (dreams)純情と情熱！ (come)みんなで (true！)集めて！　ステキ体験！(はじまる！) 放て！　響け！　明日へ走りぬけて 約束の待つ場所は(もうすぐ！) 叶え！　届け！　信じてた瞬間に ハピネスとミラクルをのせて ときめき体験(エクスペリエンス)！ 明日のステージへ！ 風を感じて Jumping！　夢を抱きしめて！ ハートの奥には Twinkle！　キミがいるから！ My Dream！　育てながら　もっと手を伸ばして High touch！　キセキみたいだね！ (Yes！)あのころの自分に (You)教えてあげたいの (can)夢見てた音楽！ (do)もうすぐ (it！)ホントのキセキ体験！(はじける！) 歌え！　叫べ！　太陽を呼び覚まして 約束してた場所へ(今すぐ！) 繋げ！　掴め！　終わらない夢をみて 高らかに　健やかに　歌おう ときめきエクスペリエンス！ きらめくステージへ！ (Yes！)青春と音楽！ (Believe)キズナのモノガタリ！ (dreams)純情と情熱！ (come)みんなで (true！)集めて！　ステキ体験！(はじまる！) もしもキミが　不安に震えたなら ともに見上げてみよう(みようよ！) 祈る空に　弧を描く流星が―― (気づいてる)感じてる(いつも)Dream… 進め！　ポピパ！　明日へ走りぬけて 約束の待つ場所は(もうすぐ！) 鳴らせ！　刻め！　信じてた瞬間に ハピネスとミラクルを乗せて ときめきエクスペリエンス！ 明日のステージへ！ |-| English= In the sky I prayed to, a lone shooting star – Carrying happiness and miracles, It announced a new beginning I change into my uniform, and dash out of my room The star I saw last night twinkles, tickling my eyelids My song! I whistle it, giving a slight glance Stand by! Is it about time for me to begin? (Yes!) Youth and music! (Believe) A tale of friendship! (Dreams) Sincerity and passion! (Come) Gather it all up (True!) Together! A beautiful experience (is about to begin!) Let it fly! Let it reverberate! Run out to tomorrow (We’ve almost reached) the place where our promises wait! Grant your wishes! Let them reach out! Fill that moment of belief With happiness and miracles! It'll be a breathtaking experience (experience!) Seeking tomorrow’s stage! Jumping! Feeling the wind; Embracing my dreams! At the back of my heart is a twinkle! Because you’re here! While raising my dream! I’ll stretch out my arms farther, And high touch! It’s like a miracle, isn’t it? (Yes!) I want to teach (You!) The me from back then (Can) About the music I dreamed about! (Do) Very soon, (It!) We’ll experience a real miracle! (A burst!) Sing! Shout! Wake up the sun Heading for the place we promised (right now!) Connect! Surround! Watching an endless dream Let’s sing out loud, with vigor For a breathtaking experience! To the shimmering stage! (Yes!) Youth and music! (Believe) A tale of friendship! (Dreams) Sincerity and passion! (Come) Gather it all up (True!) Together! A beautiful experience (is about to begin!) If you tremble in uncertainty Let’s try (try!) looking up together In the sky we pray to, a lone shooting star – (Noticing) feeling (always) the dream… Go forth! Poppin’Party! Run out to tomorrow (We've almost reached) the place where our promises wait Let it ring out! Carve it in! Fill that moment of belief With happiness and miracles! Will be a breathtaking experience (experience!) Seeking tomorrow’s stage! cr.:lyrical-nonsense Navigation Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs